


Italian Affair

by hellostarlight20



Series: Pushing Boundaries [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM themes, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: Rose Tyler-Noble and John Noble are on their honeymoon in Rome. Sexy, and public, times ensue. (Please read the tags.)





	Italian Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsbertucci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my lovely beta Mrs. Bertucci. and a thousand thanks to KelKat9 for her wonderful beta on this story and her continued support.

Rose Tyler-Nobel grabbed her husband’s hand and tugged him around the corner, then another.

Finally they came to the alleyway she’d spotted when they wandered by an hour ago, tucked away between two tall buildings, the history of which was probably impressive. Her direction-memory impressed her, but even if it wasn’t the same alley, it’d do for her purposes.

Not off the beaten path, but close enough to a well-travelled street to meet her particular, wanton, needs.

The warm Italian sunshine beat against her skin and glinted off her engagement and wedding rings. She tried not to stare at them, but the look and weight of them, still so new, caught her every time. But this was their honeymoon, their glorious two-week honeymoon in Italy and they took the off-the-beaten-track tour of the city.

John purposely forgot their guidebook at home, and she swore he purposely used the wrong verbs at dinner last night.

It didn’t matter. She roamed Rome with her husband, the man she never thought she’d meet let alone marry, and they were happy. So beautifully, heart-skipping, skin tingling happy. Even with John’s nightmares and trying to merge their families into something approaching cordial, and even with his mad schedule, their happiness permeated every layer of their lives.

Rose leaned her head on John’s arm and closed her eyes for only a step or two. Who knew a curiosity with a stranger she met on the train from Leeds to London would’ve ever led to this?

They stepped into the shadows of the alley. The sudden dimness barely cooled her, but Rose didn’t care. Cooling off was not her purpose.

“What are you doing, Rose?” John watched her with those steady blue eyes, hungry and dark.

She shivered, he already knew what she wanted, but was going to make her ask. Rose grinned and stepped into his waiting arms.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” She wound her arms around his shoulders and brushed the back of his neck with her fingertips. “We’re on our honeymoon, my husband. The beautiful Italian city of Rome.”

Rose winked as his hands slid over her hips, cupped her arse. His eyes darkened and his fingers, those long, glorious fingers, tightened on her.

“Did you know it’s going to be a high of 24 degrees today?”

“Is that why you wore this sundress?” His voice lowered, darkened, sliding over her like sin.

Her lips curved upward, wicked and alluring herself. “No, I wore this particular dress because you can almost see through it.”

John’s gaze darkened further, stormy and dangerous. Rose leaped in, embracing the danger, the risk. “Rose…”

She leaned up, as far as her walking sandals allowed, and kissed the side of his neck. Biting his ear, and tugging lightly, she rocked her hips against him. “And I’m not wearing any knickers.”

His fingers dug into her, just enough to keep her still, let her know her plan worked. John’s eyes, those beautiful stormy blue eyes, narrowed. He didn’t look at the mouth of the alleyway, didn’t bother to see if anyone could see them.

Rose shivered, breath trapped in her chest. He knew what she liked, wanted. Public sex wasn’t something either engaged in, John was far too possessive. Though Rose enjoyed knowing anyone could see her— _them_ —and know what John did to her, she was also a supremely private person.

That dichotomy had both of them pushing the boundaries of what they enjoyed outside their bedroom. Well, flat. Well, offices, too. 

John’s fingers, miraculously cool despite the Roman heat, slid up her thighs, pushing her thin sundress out of his way. Light as a feather, his fingers slid between her arse, widening her stance. Anticipation beat through her, and Rose clenched her sex.

Hungry for his touch, his cock, his hands on her, Rose held perfectly still and met his gaze.

“You’re a naughty girl, Rose.” His voice, quiet and sinful with just that hint of hunger he couldn’t hide, danced over her skin. His eyes, hooded now and dark, captured her. “Have you been this wet since we left the hotel?”

He didn’t wait for her answer but slid his fingers into her pussy. Rose gasped, then immediately pressed her lips together. He hadn’t given her permission yet.

“Oh, no.” He thrust his fingers into her, slight, shallow movements that only built her excitement. John knew her body so well and knew exactly how to make her wait. “You wanted this.” A slight twist of his fingers and Rose’s knees weakened. “You wanted to be punished in an alley.”

John lowered his head to her ear, fingers easily sliding in her pussy, but purposely not touching her clit. His cool breath brushed her skin and Rose whimpered. “Did you pick this one because of the foot traffic?”

He pressed his thumb against her clit and Rose scrambled to remember how to form words. “Answer me, Rose. You wanted this, wanted my fingers in your pussy, wanted my cock in you where anyone could see. Don’t be shy now.”

Rose opened her eyes, a monumental feat, and met his. “I did. Planned this all morning, purposely bought this dress just so you could fuck me against a wall in the middle of Rome.” She sent him a cheeky grin, tongue teasing the corner of her mouth. Her hips rocked against his hand, clenching around his fingers, desperate for more. “Thought you’d realize I wasn’t wearing knickers earlier.”

In one quick move, John withdrew his slick fingers and pinched her clit. Rose gasped, hands dinging into his shoulders as her body shuddered in pleasure.

“I noticed.” His voice dropped dangerously, and Rose’s breath caught in excitement. “I always notice, Rose.” He slapped her pussy and Rose moaned. He did it again, harder, and she had to concentrate on keeping her eyes open and gaze on his.

“I’ve half a mind not to fuck you here.” John slid his fingers back into her pussy but didn’t move them. Rose whimpered. “Pinch your nipples. Hard.”

Rose leaned against the brick wall, his hand steadying her against the hard stone, and cupped her breasts. She circled her nipples through the thin bodice of the lining-free sundress and pinched them. Moaning soft breathes of need, she twisted them even as she met John’s gaze.

The warm breeze barely cooled her heated skin. Over the roaring of her blood Rose heard the noise from the street. Rapid-fire Italian from pedestrians passing their nook, cars honking as they crawled by, tour groups walking by as their guides shouted historical facts in their native language.

“Harder, Rose. Or I’ll clamp them right here for everyone to see.”

Breathing hard, clit throbbing, pussy desperate for her lover’s cock, Rose obeyed. Her nails dug into her areolae and she twisted her nipples until she gasped for breath, hips rocking against John’s hand.

“Would you like that?” he asked in a frustratingly even voice. “Would you like to wear your nipple clamps while we walk around Rome? Everyone will know.”

She shuddered, tugging her nipples, mind racing. “I don’t know,” Rose admitted. Her muscles clenched around his fingers, desperate need piercing her pussy. Her nipples ached for just that, the unyielding pain of that particular pleasure. Of knowing strangers knew she wore them—came from them alone. “I don’t know. Please.” She blinked and choked in deep breaths, close, close, so close. “Please fuck me, John.”

“Oh.” He leaned in again, thumb skimming her clit. “I will. I want to see you come first, I know you can. I want you to come in this alley, _you_ want to come in this alley. You want anyone who looks in to see you.” His voice lowered even more, and Rose frantically scraped her nipples, frustrated with even the thin barrier of her sundress. “That’s why were here, Rose. This is what you want.”

“Yes.” She swallowed, rocked harder against his touch, fucked herself on his fingers and pulled hard on her nipples. “Yes, John. Yes.”

“Come for me, my Rose.” John added a third finger, stretching her just enough, and worked his thumb over her clit.

Rose’s world exploded, and she came, moving desperately against his hand. She wanted more, her body ached for it. Need clawed over her skin even as she dropped her hands from her overly sensitive nipples. But she continued to move over John’s hand, another orgasm building and building.

“You’re so beautiful.” He withdrew his hand, wet with her climax, and brushed the tendrils of hair that escaped her clip from her face. Rose smelled herself on him and knew he touched her on purpose. His mark on her.

John kissed her tenderly, though Rose wanted a hard, demanding kiss. Wanted a hard fuck to expend this energy still tearing through her. His body pressed against hers, and she whimpered, winding her arms around his neck. Holding him close.

“Unzip my jeans.” John drew back and looked at her, hands unbearably gentle as they cradled her face. “You want me to fuck you in this alley.”

“Yes.” Rose dropped her hands, mouth watering for the taste of his cock. But she only unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them, though her fingers twitched to touch him.

“You want to taste me, don’t you.” John brushed his lips along her jaw, his hands splaying over her back. “You want to drop to your knees and suck me off.”

Rose licked her lips, breath coming in short pants. Her entire body ached, a frantic ball of orgasmic energy waiting to climax. “Yes. I love tasting you. I want your cock in my mouth where anyone can see us.”

“Not today, my Rose.” He kissed her then, the bruising command she craved. “And I expect to hear you. You wanted this, you wanted this alley, no holding back now.”

“No,” she breathed. “Not with you.”

John’s eyes darkened and that spark of love she craved as desperately as she did his cock in her and his hand on her arse ignited a warmth inside her.

“Go ahead, my Rose.”

Rose slipped her hands in his jeans and brushed her fingers over his cock. He jerked in her fingers and she shuddered, whimpered. Rose carefully slid him, hard and throbbing in her touch, out of his pants.

“Hold on.” John’s single command was her only warning.

He lifted her, his magnificent arms holding her steady and safe. Rose guided him into her, shifting her hips to ease him in. Finally. Sighing at the complete, full feeling of him within her, Rose opened her eyes and met the stormy blue of his.

John didn’t speak. Some days he was as loquacious as the professor he was by day. He told her what he planned to do to her, how he planned to make her come—or wait. His fantasies, his desires, his dreams about their lives and their future.

Today the singular focus that helped him survive the army and still gave him nightmares drilled into her. Rose felt it along her skin, squeezing her heart, and settle in her soul.

He thrust with single-minded precision, hands steady on her back and arse, holding her to him yet protecting her from the harsh brick wall. Rose buried her face in the crook of his neck, nails digging into his shoulders.

“Don’t stop,” she begged, close. So close. “I’ve fantasized about this for weeks.”

“Planned this, did you?” he grunted, thrusting harder.

“Yes. Once I found that dress, I knew what I wanted.” Rose released one of his arms and frantically rubbed her clit. “Wanted you in an alley, any one. Just wanted this.”

“Rose.”

“Yes. Harder, so close.” She rubbed faster, eyes closed, her senses saturated with John, her own earlier orgasm. It almost overpowered the stench of the alley. “My nipples ache for your touch. My skin—I can’t describe it, I just—just need you against me.”

“Come for me, my Rose. Scream for me.”

Clenching around him, annoyed with the clothing barrier preventing her from feeling his skin, Rose pinched her clit and came. She tightened her thighs around John’s hips and sank her teeth into his shoulder, riding out her climax even as he continued to pound into her.

It wasn’t ideal, and as she calmed, Rose regretted her choice of tryst locales. Plus, the smell of the alleyway finally permeated her lust.

“Come, John,” she coaxed. “Come for me, my love.”

He grunted, slamming her backward to brace himself against the wall. He came as quietly as he’d fucked her.

Breathing heavily, he leaned his forehead against hers. Rose held him, her own heart finally slowing. She didn’t know how long they stayed there, leaning against a brick wall she probably should’ve looked at before pushing for this mad exhibitionism rendezvous. John could’ve told her how long, but it wasn’t important.

Lifting her head, Rose kissed him softly. He slipped out of her and set her on the ground. One of her sandals had fallen and Rose hopped on one shoed foot to where it lay, determined not to touch the street.

John laughed as he tucked himself away. “Could’ve picked a better spot, Rose.”

She wrinkled her nose and smoothed down her hopelessly wrinkled dress. “Yeah, didn’t think that part through. Was so determined to get you in here, I didn’t look around.” She didn’t now, either. “Probably just as well. More fun that way.”

She walked back to her husband, giddy over being able to call him that, and took his hand. His knuckles were scraped and bruised, and she frowned at them.

“I didn’t mean for you to hurt yourself.”

“It’s nothing.” He shook his head in dismissal and tugged her to his side. “Let’s get back to the hotel.” John kissed her cheek, a deceptively gentle kiss given the way his voice darkened. “We can continue this there.”

“I thought you liked trying new places.” She grinned up at him, tongue teasing the corner of her mouth. “You’re the one who encourages me to think outside the flat.”

John laughed and tugged on her hand, leading her from the alley onto the main street. “Oh, I do, my Rose. But you’re still not wearing any knickers.” The fierce passion in his gaze sent fire along her nerves and Rose pressed her lips on a gasp of need shooting through her. “I prefer to mete out your punishment in private where only I can see your pussy.”

“Yes,” she breathed and squeezed his hand. 

John didn’t say anything, didn’t jerk back or otherwise remind her of his injuries, but she remembered despite the renewed lust clouding her mind. Rose lifted his hand and kissed the back of it.

“We’ll take care of this, first.” Rose met his gaze and smiled softly. “I love you.”

John wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. “I love you, my Rose. Forever.”


End file.
